Ronin's Story: Historia Ronina
Część 1 ,,Jestem tu by pomóc" - Poczekaj, szczeniaku, już ja cię dopadnę! – krzyczał na cały głos mężczyzna, ganiając za długowłosą dziewczynką. Mała złodziejka trzymała w ręku niewielką bułkę, która najwyraźniej była jej zdobyczą. W swojej podziurawionej sukieneczce przebierała co sił w jej małych nóżkach. A miała je bardzo posiniaczone i wychudzone, z resztą jak całe jej ciało. Mała buźka była cała w błocie i łzach. Zobaczywszy coś w oddali przyśpieszyła jeszcze, jednak nie zauważywszy dziury w chodniku potknęła się upadając na kamienny płyty. Chcąc szybko się podnieść nawet nie zważała na pieczywo, jednak sprzedawca zdążył już dobiec i przycisnąć jej plecy nogą tak by jej to skutecznie uniemożliwić. W swojej prawicy dzierżył kawałek drewnianej deski w wiadomym celu… - Już ja ci pokażę co się tu robi z takimi jak ty… - rzekł unosząc ciężką dłoń. Jednak ktoś inny przyjął cios… Dziewczynkę obronił jasnowłosy chłopak z kawałkiem białego materiału owiniętego tak, by zakrywał jego prawe oko. Blokował on deskę krzyżując ręce nad głową. - Lucy, uciekaj! Ja go zatrzymam… - Ale Ro… - Rób co mówię! – syknął nieco wkurzony. Lucy pośpiesznie wstała i wykonała polecenie zabierając ze sobą to co ukradła. Zatrzymała się jednak i spojrzała jeszcze raz na swego obrońce, jednak tylko na chwilę. - Mogłem się domyślić że ty tym kierujesz… Tym razem nie ujdzie wam to na sucho – rzekł odpychając go mocno na ścianę. Po czym jego narzędzie uniosło się kilka razy, przy każdym opadnięciu kalecząc swoją ofiarę. Nieco zakrwawiony już chłopak patrzył jednak z gniewem na swego oprawcę ani razu nie roniąc nawet łezki. Po chwili jednak ktoś zatrzymał broń w powietrzu. Zanim sprzedawca odwrócił wzrok by sprawdzić kto to, oprawca sprawnym ruchem przewinął go przez plecy uderzając nim o podłogę, a później wrzucając do kontenera. - Wszystko gra? – zapytał nieznajomy podając rękę pokrzywdzonemu. - T-tak… chyba… - wyjąkał. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się nieco słysząc te słowa. Zaraz jednak utkwił wzrok w opasce chłopaka. - Co z twoim okiem, jeśli mogę zapytać? - To n-nic… po prostu... eh to nie twoja sprawa! - No proszę jaka zadziora – mówił z szerokim uśmiechem. – Mogę obejrzeć? - Nie! Przez to mam aby same problemy – burknął odpowiadając. - Eh, no przestań nie może być aż tak… - zaczął ściągając uratowanemu materiał, jednak potem wytrzeszczył oczy – źle... Część 2 ,,Decyzja" Lucy biegła bez chwili wytchnienia. W głowie miała jedno – to, że Ronin ma kłopoty. Minęła już setki przecznic i placów. Zmęczona i zziajana dotarła wreszcie do ich kryjówki, a mianowicie opuszczonego wysypiska. Łapiąc oddech obejrzała się czy nikt nie idzie i przeszła przez ruchomą deskę. Przeszła kawałek chwiejnie z powodu odpadków i śpiesznym krokiem doszła na sam środek wysypiska. Tam siedzieli na materacach dwaj chłopcy, którzy na widok dziewczyny zerwali się na równe nogi i podbiegli do dziewczyny. - Co się stało?! Gdzie Ronin?! – zapytał po chwili właściciel niebieskich włosów. - Ronin… ma… kłopoty… - wydyszała. - Gdzie on jest?! – dodał po chwili drugi. Zaraz jednak do zgromadzenia doszedł sam jasnowłosy. Ku zdziwieniu reszty grupy był starannie opatrzony. Miał obie ręce opatrzone aż po same łokcie lecz bez palców, a na twarzy miał kilka plastrów. Ale przecież nie stać ich nawet na kawałek bandaża… - Nic ci nie jest? – zapytała długowłosa, która jako pierwsza podbiegła do rannego. - Meh, nic… wszystko ok. – odpowiedział oschle. – A co z wami? Yoto, Pein, udało wam się znaleźć coś do jedzenia? - Ty nie zmieniaj tematu! – odpowiedział dosyć głośno Yoto, odgarniając nieco swoje błękitne włosy – Ktoś cię nieźle opatrzył… - Mnie też to dziwi… musiałeś trafić na kogoś bogatego po tamtym… - rzekł po chwili czarnowłosy Pein. ,,Jeśli nikt cię nie nauczy nią posługiwać to w końcu sama cię zniszczy” - Nie to inna sprawa… muszę się nad czymś poważnie zastanowić… - Nad czym? – zapytali chórem. - Eh, nie ważne… - Jak ty mówisz, że nie ważne, to na pewno ważne! – zaczął Yoto krzyżując ręce na piersi. – Tylko nie żartuj, że cię chce ktoś przygarnął… - A żebyś wiedział… - Weź, a tak na poważnie? - No mówię… Spotkałem pewnego gościa… pomógł mi, to on mnie opatrzył, eh, i widział moje oko… - ŻE CO?! – odpowiedzieli znowu razem. - Ale przecież sam dobrze wiesz, że te symbole sprowadzają na nas same nieszczęścia! Po jakiego grzyba żeś mu to pokazał?! Przez to na pewno nas nie weźmie! – mówił dalej Pein. - Mówił że mam jakąś moc… że jest bardzo nie bezpieczna i mroczna. - O ho ho, czekaj, my mamy podobne symbole do twojego. Czy to znaczy, że my też się na to łapiemy? – mrużył oczy niebieskowłosy. - Powiedział, że weźmie nas wszystkich jeśli jest taka potrzeba. - I ty mi jeszcze powiedz że się wahasz! - A waham się… nie wiem czy mówił prawdę czy kłamał… a co jeśli coś nam zrobi tylko? Czarnowłosy przysiadł na materacu i oparł głowę o starą lodówkę, podczas gdy Lucy zdążyła już na nim zasnąć. Zbliżał się już zmierzch. - Ale chyba sądzę, że warto zaryzykować… Część 3 ,,Wyprawa" Cała drużyna zebrała się w umówionym miejscu, a mianowicie porcie. Wzięli wszystko co uważali za swoje… no bo co innego mogły mieć dzieci z ulicy? Lucy wzięła bransoletkę z małą nutką które dostała od Ronina i połatane łapcie ledwo co przypominające buty, Yoto natomiast bluzę którą niegdyś znalazł oraz jego oczko w głowie – kolekcję kapsli. Pozostała dwójka nic nie wzięła. Jasnowłosy stwierdził, że nie chce nic brać z tego miejsca, a Pein… no cóż, jedyne co miał, nosił na sobie. - A więc mam rozumieć, że przystajecie na propozycję? – rzekł mężczyzna wychodząc zza jednego ze statków. Długowłosa pośpiesznie schowała się zza jednookim trzymając kurczowo jego rękę i od czasu do czasu wychylając się zza niego. Ronin westchną i przytaknął. - A więc witam was serdecznie... – uśmiechnął się wesoło – Jestem Aoki i będę waszym senseiem ,nie ma się czego bać. A ty jak masz na imię, panienko? – zapytał przykucając do lekko przestraszonej dziewczynki. Ta spojrzała się na niego swoimi modrymi oczami i nieśmiało wyszła zza chłopaka. Przyglądała się mu zaciekawionym wzrokiem, a najbardziej jego kapeluszowi. Był on czarny z białym piórkiem z boku. - Ciekawi cię mój kapelusz, co ? – zaśmiał się lekko, po czym zdjął go i założył małej na głowę – Od dziś jest twój. Lucy na te słowa zaczęła śmiać się swoim dziecięcym śmiechem. Kapelusz był dla niej naturalnie za duży ale dziewczynka wciąż go poprawiała, co wzbudzało uśmiechy na ustach jej przyjaciół. Statek był duży z wieloma kajutami. Aoki powiedział że idzie porozmawiać z kapitanem i dał im klucze do pokoi. - Lucy ma pokój nr 3, Ronin łap 4, a Pein i Yoto będą mieć razem 10 bo nie było więcej pokoi jednoosobowych. Po odejściu senseia drużyna niepewnie zeszła po schodach na niższy pokład. Za nimi ciągnął się długi, biały korytarz z każdej strony z kilkoma drzwiami. - To tutaj pokój 4… - rzucił obojętnie jasnowłosy. - A ten jest mój? – zapytała Lucy po zobaczeniu numerka po drugiej stronie korytarza. - Na to wygląda – uśmiechnął się w jej kierunku po czym przekręcił klucz i wszedł do pomieszczenia. Kajuta była dość skromna ale ładna. Biało-niebieskie ściany dodawały nieco uroku hamakowi uwieszonemu po prawej stronie, a biała szafa świetnie tu pasowała. Jednooki zerknął tylko na szafę z której zapewne nie będzie korzystał. Uwalił się na hamak i zaczął zasypiać. - Wreszcie los się do nas uśmiechnął… Część 4 ,,Test" - Wyspałeś się już? – oznajmiła wesoło czarnowłosa pochylając się nad twarzą Ronina – Dopłynęliśmy! Jasnowłosy przetarł oczy pół przytomnie i zapytał, która godzina. - Jest wpół do szóstej… - O tej porze to ja jeszcze śpię… potem przyjdź… - powiedział przekręcając się na drugi bok. Lucy skrzyżowała ręce na piersi i tupnęła noga. No ale cóż mogła innego zrobić? Wyszła z kajuty i usiadła pod ścianą. Akurat przechodził tamtędy Yoto i zobaczywszy obrażoną siostrę spytał co się stało. - Ronin nie chce wstać a zaraz wychodzimy ze statku… - Poczekaj ja z nim pogadam – powiedział z szatańskim uśmiechem. Niebieskowłosy wszedł po cichu do pokoju po czym prześliznął się do łazienki. Zaciekawiona dziewczynka natomiast obserwowała brata od czasu do czasu wychylając się sprzed drzwi wejściowych. Po krótkiej chwili chłopak miał w rękach wiadro wody, zapewne lodowatej. Lucy zachichotała wiedząc do czego to zmierza. Zrobił kilka kroków w kierunku śpiącego jednookiego i wylał na niego całą zawartość pojemnika. Przestraszony Ronin nie wiedział co się dzieje i spadł z hamaka. - Było wstać za pierwszym razem – tarzał się ze śmiechu na podłodze Yoto. Jasnowłosy zgromił spojrzeniem swoich oprawców i ruszył do łazienki. - E, miss mokrego podkoszulka… masz tam czyste ciuchy na szafce od Aokiego jakbyś nie chciał paradować tak po wyspie – żartował dalej niebieskowłosy. Lokator pokoju przebrał się szybko w to co przygotował mu sensei a mianowicie, bluzkę na krótki rękaw i spodenki do kolan. Wysuszył lekko włosy suszarką i spiął je w kitkę. Wychodząc zobaczył że został sam w pokoju po czym chwycił klucz i zamknął kajutę od zewnątrz. Biorąc głęboki oddech ruszył w głąb korytarza. Drużyna zeszła truchtem na ląd po drewnianej desce, sam sensei wydawał się tam być już od dawna. Obok niego stał facet w dość sędziwym wieku ubrany w czarny garnitur. Gdy zobaczył zwartą grupę uśmiechnął się i dumnym tonem rzekł: - Witamy na wyspie! Mam na imię Tanaka i będę waszym kamerdynerem. - Zaprowadzi was do klasztoru, ja jeszcze muszę coś załatwić – oznajmił Aoki. Ronin niechętnie poszedł za lokajem. Nie ufał jeszcze tak dobrze mężczyźnie, który go uratował, a co dopiero jego służącemu. Po chwili drogi przez jungę ich oczom ukazał się piękna wysoka na co najmniej 5 pięter, posiadłość senseia. Była budowana w japońskim stylu przez co zawdzięcza jej wspaniale zdobione dachy oraz drewniane ściany z grawerunkami. Czwórka przyjaciół nie mogła uwierzyć w to co właśnie zobaczyła. Tuż obok posiadłości było również jezioro. Miało ono piękną błękitną i czystą taflę na którą spadały białe kwiaty dopiero co kwitnącej wiśni. Tu mają mieszkać? To chyba jakiś podstęp sprowadzać do takiego miejsca dzieci z ulicy. Dalej podążając za kamerdynerem oglądali wspaniały klasztor. Po chwili jednak ten zatrzymał się. - Mój panicz przygotował dla was test, do póki go nie przejdziecie nie możecie wejść do środka. ,,Wiedziałem że jest haczyk” pomyślał jasnowłosy. - Polega on na tym, iż macie zadzwonić dzwonkiem. Yoto uśmiechnął się chytrze myśląc że owy przedmiot posiada staruszek i zapytał gdzie dzwonek. - Tam – wskazał na zawieszony ponad 4 metry nad ziemią przedmiot. Część 5 ,,Dobry czy zły pomysł?" - To-to-to chyba jakiś żart – jąkał się niebieskowłosy – Nawet drabina tam nie sięgnie ! A mowa my… - Muszę was na chwilę zostawić, w razie jakichkolwiek problemów nie związanych z testem proszę wołać. - Zgoda – przytaknął Pein który najwyraźniej już coś kombinował. Zapadł już późny wieczór. Lampy świeciły majestatycznie oświetlając podwórze. Ale nie to przykuwało uwagę młodych uczniów. Nadal nie znaleźli rozwiązania na przejście testu… - Ej a co wy na to żeby po drzewie wejść i zadzwonić ? – zapytał Yoto leżąc na deskach tarasu. - No niby pasuje ale nie ma tu blisko żadnego drzewa tak by dosięgnąć – odpowiedział mu już śpiący nieco czarnowłosy. W tym czasie do grupy zawitał ich sensei po długich godzinach nie obecności. Widząc że są zrezygnowani po chwili namysłu rzucił tak jakby „od niechcenia”: - Pojedynczo może jesteście mali ale razem… Po czym wszedł do posiadłości. Wszyscy poza Roninem zrobili się jeszcze bardziej znużeni. Jasnowłosy natomiast patrzył się na nich mierzącym wzrokiem. - Chyba wiem o co mu chodzi. - O co ? – rzekła ziewając najmłodsza z drużyny. - Razem mierzymy wystarczająco dużo by tam dosięgnąć. Pozostali chłopcy spojrzeli po sobie nie pewnie. - Em czyli rozumiem mamy się na siebie wspinać ? - Na to wygląda… - To się może udać – rzekł czarnowłosy po chwili zastanowienia – Lucy musi iść na sam szczyt bo jest najlżejsza i do tego nie uniesie żadnego z nas, Yoto pójdzie na 2 od góry bo również nie jest specem w podnoszeniu… - Ej no ! – burknął niebieskowłosy. - Tylko teraz pozostaje kwestia kto na sam dół… - Ja pójdę, choć ważysz o kilka gram mniej to zawsze coś – wtrącił Ronin lekko obojętnie. Po chwili ,,wieża” była już gotowa. Chwiała się co prawda dosyć mocno ale nie można było nic na to poradzić. - Nie dosięgam… wyżej ! – kręciła się długowłosa. - Przestańcie się tak chwiać bo długo was nie utrzymam ! – protestował jednooki. Po kilku żmudnych próbach złapania sznurka, niebieskooka wstała na równe nogi i dosłownie podskoczyła na barkach brata. Cała drużyna runęła przez to na podłogę prócz dziewczynki która kurczowo trzymała się sznurka. Dzwon natomiast dzwonił jak oszalały. Jak na zawołanie przybiegł do nich Aoki i widząc ich położenie uśmiechnął się. - Sądziłem że weźmiecie drewno zza domu i zrobicie drabinę ale czegoś takiego się nie spodziewałem… Lucy po chwili zeskoczyła na ziemię i pomagała wstać pozostałym. - Prosiłam przecież żeby było wyżej… Sensei wywiązał się z umowy i wpuścił uczniów do klasztoru, Tanaka natomiast zaprowadził ich do pokoi a w nich na każdego z nich czekała paczka. Część 6 ,,Broń wyboru" Na paczuszce Ronina była jeszcze kartka. Jasnowłosy wziął ją do ręki i zaczął czytać: ,, Mam nadzieję że bd leżał jak ulał. Należał do twojego dziadka więc byłem zobowiązany do przekazania go następcy…” następcy ? jego dziadka ? że co ? ,,… Nie martw się, był dobrym człowiekiem i senseiem. Rozumiem że możesz nie wiedzieć o co dokładnie chodzi ale nie martw się dowiesz się… w swoim czasie…A i proszę byś zostawiał opaskę na oko w pokoju, nie będzie ci już potrzebna. Podpisano: Aoki’’ Zaciekawiony chłopak zaczął przedzierać szaro-brązowy papier. Jego oczom ukazał się czarny materiał powlekany złotą nicią. Ostrożnie wyjął go z opakowania. Praktycznie od razu jego spojrzenie skupiło się na broszce. Miała ona kształt smoka który otaczał ciemnofioletowy kryształ. Była łudząco podobna do… nie to nie możliwe. Jednym ruchem ręki zdjął kawałek materiału który dotychczas okrywał jego oko. Są identyczne… Wszyscy zebrali się już na placu treningowym. Wszyscy prócz jasnowłosego. - Gdzie on się podziewa ? – tupał nerwowo Yoto. - Cierpliwości – uśmiechnął się sensei. - O wilku mowa – rzekł czarnowłosy zobaczywszy wyłajanego się zza drzwi chłopaka – Wolniej nie mogłeś ? Ronin zignorował to i zwrócił się do Aokiego. - Skąd ty tyle o mnie wiesz ? Mężczyzna tylko uśmiechnął się tylko w ramach odpowiedzi. Za nim na słomianej podkładce leżało kilka… Em broni ? Po co dawać dziecku broń ? - Niech każdy wybierze po jednej która go interesuje Uczniowie popatrzeli na niego zdumionym wzrokiem i zaczęli oglądać srebrne ostrza. Nie trudno było zgadnąć kto dokona najszybciej wyboru: - Em to coś – oznajmił Yoto biorąc do ręki kosę przywiązaną do odważnika łańcuchem. - Jesteś pewien ? - Chyba tak – oglądał dalej znalezioną broń. Długowłosa natomiast przyglądała się dwóm sztyletom sai ale na razie nie śmiała ich dotknąć. No cóż w przeciwieństwie do Ronina i Peina… - ODDAWAJ JA TO ZOBACZYŁEM PIERWSZY ! –darł się czarnowłosy. - A WCALE ŻE NIE ! PUŚĆ TO ! – szarpali przedmiot. W końcu zainterweniował nauczyciel. Wziął jabłko niezgody a mianowicie kosę a później od niechcenia rzekł: - Ta broń jakoś mi bardziej do Peina pasuje… - HA ! - Ale sensei ! - Nie chcę słyszeć żadnych kłótni, jasne ? - Tak… ale mnie nie interesuje poza tą żadna z tych broni ! – protestował jasnowłosy. - Hym to zrozumiałe… - powiedział zamyślając się na chwile, po czym wszedł na chwilę do domu. Wszyscy z ciekawością dyskutowali co to może być. Może nunczaku ? Albo coś innego czego niebieskowłosy nie znał nazwy ? Część 7 ,,Koszmar" Aoki wrócił po chwili z dwoma katanami w tsubach. Zobaczywszy zaciekawione miny uczniów wręczył broń jasnowłosemu. - Bardziej one mi pasują do ciebie – uśmiechnął się, po czym zwrócił się do wszystkich – Wybrane bronie weźmiecie do pokoi, lecz na razie nie wolno wam z nich korzystać póki nie będziecie gotowi… źle użyta broń może wyrządzić wam szkodę. - A kiedy będziemy gotowi ? – zapytała niepewnie Lucy. - W swoim czasie… - odrzekł sensei z nutą tajemnicy – Na razie będziecie używać drewnianych imitacji. Przed wami cały tor ! Czwórka przyjaciół rozejrzała się po placu . O co chodzi ? Tu nic nie ma. Pusty plac. - Znacie swoje symbole zgadza się ? To teraz na nich stańcie – powiedział pokazując na podłogę. Były na niej feniks, smok, wąż oraz gryf. Każde z nich otaczało coś podobnego do kryształu. - Ej wyglądają jak nasze broszki – zauważyła Lucy posłusznie stając w określonym miejscu. Gdy cała drużyna znalazła się na swoich pozycjach znaki na ich częściach zaczęły świecić włącznie z symbolami ułożonymi z płytek. - Uważajcie na siebie – rzekł nauczyciel. Jasnowłosy poczuł nagle że oczy same mu się zamykają, że upada. Co jest grane ? Wyrwał go z tego dopiero krzyk. Wszędzie by go rozpoznał. Wstał szybko i pobiegł w kierunku dźwięku. Dochodził z klasztoru. - Już biegnę Lily ! – wołał – Trzymaj się ! Drzwi okazały być się zamknięte na 4 spusty. Jednooki z cały sił starał się je wyważyć. Do błagań o pomoc dziewczynki z czasem doszedł również krzyk Peina. - Niech im tylko spadnie włos z głowy to mnie popamiętasz Aoki - wkurzony walił w drzwi. Krzyki ucichały stopniowo co przeraziło naszego bohatera. Odsunął się i z całej siły uderzył w drzwi nogą. Tym razem ustąpiły. Nasłuchując wbiegł po schodach na górę. To co tam zobaczył przeraziło go doszczętnie. Yoto leżał w kałuży krwi koło ściany w którą najprawdopodobniej został rzucony oraz nożem w czole. Czarnowłosy natomiast wisiał powieszony za gardło na łańcuch od kusarigamy z jej kosą wbitą w brzuch. Biedna Lusy ledwo dychała złapana za gardło przez swojego nauczyciela który zwrócił głowę do Ronina. - Nie ma nic za darmo szczeniaku… - rzucił z chorym uśmiechem na ustach, po czym wbił katanę trzymaną dotychczas w prawej ręce ciało dziewczynki która cicho jęknęła. Pełen złości i ze łzami na twarzy jasnowłosy rzucił się na nauczyciela. Wiedział że nie ma szans. Jednym ruchem odepchnął go z wielką siłą na ścianę. Czując wielką złość w sobie zacisnął pięści. Chwyciwszy się za obolałe ramię, wstał i ponowił atak ,jednak równie bezskutecznie. Walczył jednak dalej choć nie przyniosło to rezultatów. W końcu najwyraźniej znudzony „zabawą” z chłopakiem, mężczyzna chwycił go za gardło i podniósł wyżej. - Myślisz że możesz mi dorównać ? – rzekł ponownie łapiąc za katanę i wbijając ją chłopakowi prosto w serce – Zapamiętaj to ja jestem twoim najgorszym koszmarem… Część 8 ,,Koniec koszmaru" Ronin wytrzeszczył z bólu oczy. Czuł jak powoli przestaje oddychać a z tym wydaje ostatnie tchnienia. Nie spuszczał jednak wzroku z wroga. - Wcale się ciebie nie boje – powiedział plując mu krwią w twarz. Chwycił obiema rękami puszczoną przez przeciwnika rękojeść miecza po czym z jękiem wyjął go powoli. - Mówiłeś że jesteś tylko koszmarem… i nim jesteś niczym więcej… - rzekł z wbijając w senseia miecz. Przekręcił go kilka razy po czym wyjął i patrzył na upadającego trupa. - Nie dam ci rządzić moim życiem… Jasnowłosy otworzył oczy widząc przyjaciół oraz Aokiego nad sobą. Przeciągnął dłonie po twarzy i zapytał: - Więc to był tylko następny test ? Pokonanie koszmarów ? - Jasne – oznajmił – Zaczęliśmy się już o ciebie martwić… nie każdy umie przetrwać w swoich koszmarach… - Nie śpij już tak długo Ronin-chan – powiedziała Lucy przytulając się do jasnowłosego. Ten szybko to odwzajemnił. - Zgoda – uśmiechnął się – Ale nie budź mnie więcej z Yoto dobrze ? - Dobrze ale niczego nie obiecuje – rzekła z dziecięcym śmiechem. - My pokonaliśmy dosyć szybko swoje koszmary ciekawi mnie to co ty tam zobaczyłeś skoro ci to aż tak długo zajęło ? – odezwał się Pein. - Nie chce o tym gadać… to było dość… eh dziwne i bolesne… - powoli schodził mu uśmiech – Nie wspominajmy o tym więcej… - Roniiiiiiinnnn-chaaannnn – próbowała skupić znowu uwagę długowłosa – Ja najszybciej pokonałam koszmar. Ci dwaj jeszcze spali jak ja wstałam ! Ronin spojrzał się na nich ironicznie. - Tak długo spali że zdążyłam zrobić babeczki – skakała. - Aaa sam spałeś przeszło 4 h – wtrącił się jej brat- Ja 2 h ,a Pein 2,5 więc to i tak nie najgorzej… - Ja tylko godzinkę ! – uśmiechała się dziewczynka. - Heh mała ale odwagi ma sporo – rzekł sensei z lekkim uśmieszkiem – Nie licytujcie komu zajęło mniej a komu więcej bo nie o to tu chodziło… mieliście zobaczyć to co was przeraża i stawić mu czoło kto – spojrzał się na jasnowłosego – lub co to było. Część 9 ,,Echo nocnej historii" - A teraz macie wolne ,a i dziś wieczorem będzie ognisko tak na głębsze zapoznanie – rzekł sensei – Mam nadzieję że wszyscy się zjawicie… Zapadł już zmierzch. Gwiazdy świeciły jasno a księżyc był w pełni. Na placu płonęło piękne, duże ognisko. Tanaka chrząkał się od czasu do czasu dorzucając do niego kilka kawałków drewna. Lucy zajęła już wygodne miejsce i odebrawszy od lokaja pianki piekła je nucąc jakieś pioseneczki. Niebieskowłosy pomagał natomiast Aokiemu nosić z dżungli kawałki suchych gałęzi. Nawet zwykle w ponurym nastroju Pein pomagał nosić potrawy jednej ze służących z uśmiechem na ustach. Wszystko to zdziwiło naszego bohatera który dopiero teraz zdecydował się zejść na dół. - Ej chodźcie już wszyscy koło ognia… wszyscy są ? – uśmiechnął się nauczyciel. - 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8… tak wszyscy – liczyła długowłosa. Jasnowłosy niepewnie podszedł do ogniska i usiadł na poduszce. Cały wieczór aż do późnej nocy przepadł na zabawie, opowiadaniu o duchach nie tylko strasznych ale też i śmiesznych historii. Ronin musiał przyznać że jeszcze nigdy nie śmiał się tak wesoło i… szczerze. Kiedy ognisko już przygasało okazało się że prawie wszyscy pozasypiali. Yoto zasnął nieświadomie oparty głową o stół, czarnowłosy oparty plecami do ściany ,a najmłodsza była zwinięta w kłębek na poduszce. - Nie jest wam łatwo się przystosować co ? – próbował zachęcić do rozmowy Ronina, sensei. - No niezbyt – burknął. - Heh wciąż mi nie ufasz… - A mam powód by ufać ? Zapadła cisza. - Opowiedz mi coś o nich. Ciekawi mnie przez co musieliście razem przechodzić – próbował zacząć znowu rozmowę. Ronin wziął głęboki wdech i stwierdzając że nie ucieknie przed natarczywością brązowookiego zaczął mówić: - Yoto i Lucy pochodzili z bogatej rodziny, nie znałem ich wtedy więc nie wiem za bardzo kim byli ich rodzice ale wiem że chyba wiedzieli iż te symbole muszą coś znaczyć, pewnego dnia w ich domu wybuchł pożar, nikt poza nimi nie przeżył, Lucy miała wtedy chyba 4 lata – westchnął – Pein został porzucony po narodzinach, wychowała go przypadkowa biedna kobieta, zmarła z głodu kiedy miał 3 lata… - A ty ? Co tobie los zgotował ? - Eh wiedziałem że zechcesz o to zapytać – schował twarz w dłoniach. - Jeśli nie chcesz to nie mów… - zmartwił się Aoki. - Nie trzeba byłem na to gotowy… otóż moja matka zmarła przy porodzie ,a ojciec no cóż… był alkoholikiem i obrywało mi się od niego często w skórę. Kiedy pewnego dnia znalazłem go zachlanego leżącego w rowie, powiedziałem dość. Uciekłem. Miałem gdzieś gdzie pójdę. Po prostu jak najdalej z tond. I tak spotkałem moich przyjaciół. Pomogli mi – uśmiechnął się na chwile – Niczego nie żałuje od tego dnia… zwłaszcza wspólnie spędzonych chwil… to od nich wiem co to rodzina… - Rozumiem cię – poklepał go po ramieniu – Ty mi powiedziałeś coś o sobie teraz czas na rewanż… Część 10 ,,Przeszłość Aokiego" - Całe swoje życie, szczęście i wiele więcej zawdzięczam dzięki twojemu dziadkowi – zaczął- Wszystko czego mnie nauczył, ile pomógł nie zapomnę nigdy… Wyciągnął z ulicy, mnie wygłodniałego, chudego jak patyk, brudnego, nic nie wartego chłopaka i przyprowadził do domu… heh pamiętam jeszcze reakcję twojej babci jak mnie pierwszy raz zobaczyła:,, Jaki biedny chłopaczek, poczekaj zaraz znajdę ci jakieś czyste ubranka ,a tymczasem zjedz proszę co tylko chcesz”. Dobra była z niej kobieta – uśmiechnął się – Raz próbowała mi wmówić że nie zjadłem nic podczas gdy wetknęła mi już dwie porcje. Heh jak się już pewnie domyślasz mieli córkę… była nią twoja matka… miała taki sam że tak to ujmę dar jak ty i twój dziadek… Bawiłem się z nią, śmiałem i nawet płakałem… z czasem przyjaźń przerodziła się w coś innego… przez jeden błąd, którego nie mogę sobie dziś wybaczyć ,zaprzepaściłem łączyło… wtedy poznała twojego ojca – powiedział z żalem – Zakochała się, wkrótce potem był ślub ,nawet mnie nie zaprosiła… jednak on jej nie kochał, kochał tylko czubek własnego nosa ! - zacisnął pięści – Bił ją, katował, wracał pijany… nawet twój dziadek proponował jej by się do nich przeprowadziła ale odmówiła powiedziała: ,,Wszystko jest Ok… nic mi nie jest” ale wiedziałem że to było kłamstwo… Zaszła w ciąże. Ukrywała to przed nim i przed wszystkimi. Jednak później stało się to nie możliwe. Na szczęście był na tyle głupi by myśleć że przytyła… Urodziła cię w szopie. Wykrwawiła się. Później ojciec cię znalazł, zabił by cię gdyby nie mój sensei. Nie pamiętasz tego ale do 2 roku życia mieszkałeś z nami. Później oboje zmarli ,a opiekę przejął ten potwór… dalej wiesz co się działo… Ronin spojrzał Aokiemu w oczy. Wiedział że nie kłamie, czuł to. Czegoś takiego nie da się wymyślić. Bez słowa przytulił nauczyciela po którego policzkach zaczęły jak groch lecieć łzy. Brązowooki odwzajemnił uścisk. Część 11 ,,Złamane serce" Mijały dni, mijały lata. Uczniowie stawali się mistrzami w swoich umiejętnościach coraz bardziej dążąc do perfekcji. Ronin wstał z samego rana. Heh jak zwykle zresztą gdyż sensei przeprowadzał poranne ćwiczenia. Niedbale przeczesał włosy i zerknął w lustro. Ledwo 9 lat temu był dzieckiem z ulicy, a teraz ? Uśmiechnął się do odbicia i ubrał się w pośpiechu. Wszywszy do sypialni wyjął ukryty w szafie bukiet róż i małe, niebiesko-srebrne pudełko. Ruszył z pokoju jak burza. Dziś bowiem były urodziny Lucy. Tak bardzo jako pierwszy chciał złożyć jej życzenia że nic nie mogło mu przeszkodzić przed tym. Od dawna czuł do niej coś więcej niż przyjaźń i może właśnie uda mu się porozmawiać z nią w cztery oczy. W myślach zaczął wspominać momenty kiedy byli mali. Przytulała się do niego, czasem przewracała… Dużo zmieniło się od tamtego czasu. Wyrosła z małej nieśmiałej dziewczynki w prawdziwą kobietę. Podczas każdego treningu nie mógł oderwać on niej oczu. Jej piękne kruczoczarne włosy zawsze opadały lekko na jej ramiona jak zaklęte, a jej oczy… Ronin mógł w nie patrzeć godzinami. Znalawszy się przed drzwiami, zobaczył że były lekko uchylone. Za nimi odbywała się pewna rozmowa. Znał te głosy. Długowłosa i Pein jak nic. - Wszystkiego najlepszego, mała – rzekł chłopak. - Nie jestem już taka mała – rzekła udając obrażenie. - Nie obrażaj się, mam coś dla ciebie – zbliżył się na tyle blisko by móc spojrzeć w jej bursztynowe oczy – Mam nadzieję że ci się spodoba… Ujął dłonią delikatnie jej podbródek i zbliżył do swojej twarzy. Delikatnie pocałował jej usta. Dziewczyna przedtem zaskoczona, zamknęła oczy i zarzuciła czarnowłosemu ręce na szyję. Ten nie czekając przyciągnął ją do siebie. Całował z coraz większą pasją, z każdą chwilą bardziej delektując się smakiem warg partnerki. Jasnowłosy zastygł w bezruchu. Czuł jakby ktoś wyrwał mu serce. Odszedł powoli od drzwi i ruszył szybkim krokiem ku swojemu pokojowi. Starając się ukryć twarz we włosach. Stojąc przed drzwiami zza pleców doszedł go znajomy głos. - Ronin ! Chłopie ! Widzę że się do kogoś wybierasz ! – pociągnął go za ramię niebieskowłosy – Gadaj. Ładna ? Z wioski co ? Może ta blondynka ze sklepu ? Albo ta brunetka… jak jej tam… Kasia ! - Odczep się. Mam zły humor… - Uuu ktoś tu chyba kosza dostał ! - Yoto. Skończ. Naprawdę nie mam nastroju – powiedział z coraz większą siłą ściskając kwiaty. - Ej no nie denerwuj się ! Na pewno któraś kiedyś cie pokoch…AAA – nie zdążył skończyć kiedy jasnowłosy chwycił go za szyję i przycisnął do ściany. -Ostrzegałem. A teraz idź lepiej do siostry – burknął opuszczając dłoń. - Z-zgoda – wyjąkał masując gardło. Nigdy nie widział go tak wkurzonego. Może tym razem po prostu przegiął ? Część 12 ,,Demony" Jasnowłosy od progu drzwi odrzucił kwiaty w bok, do kosza. Położył się na łóżko. Długo patrzył w sufit wciąż trzymając pakunek w prawej ręce. ,,To nie jej wina” rozmyślał ,,Nic nie wiedziała. Całość leży po mojej stronie. Za dużo się wahałem by jej nie stracić aż wreszcie sama wybrała innego”. Przez te chwile kłębiła się w nim cała masa uczuć. Jak spojrzeć jej teraz w oczy ? Czy Pein był czemuś winien ? Nagle rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. - Paniczu Ronin, czas na śniadanie, Pan Aoki się o pana niepokoi. To był Tanaka. Zawsze działał pod jakimś pretekstem by tylko zobaczyć czy z nim wszystko w porządku. Może wydawać się to dziwne ale zawsze czuł że jemu może zaufać i że go w pełni rozumie. Heh mało tego wyjawił mu nawet uczucia do Lily. To jemu zlecił kupno kwiatów i wykonanie prezentu z paczki. - Wejść. – burknął chowając twarz w poduszce. - Paniczu… - wszedł gruntownie rozglądając się po pokoju. Wiedział że rozrzucone róże nie wróżą nic dobrego. - Rozumiem że panienka pana odrzuciła ? – rzekł jakby ze współczuciem. - Nie musiała nawet nic mówić… widziałem jak całowała się z Peinem… - To jeszcze niczego nie dowodzi… - powiedział siadając na skraju łóżka. - Ona go nie odepchnęła ,Tanaka, tylko owinęła ręce wokół szyi… to ma dowodzić że go nie kocha ? – odniósł lekko głowę – A i trzymaj… nie będzie mi już potrzebny… - wskazał na pudełko. - Na pewno ? - Na pewno… Kamerdyner bez słowa schował do kieszeni prezent. - Niech się panicz nie martwi… jeszcze panicz się nie raz zakocha… - powiedział starając się uśmiechnąć. - Jak następna ma mi złamać serce to ja już wolę nigdy więcej nie czuć tego uczucia… Lokaj wiedząc że już nic nie zdziała, wstał i oddalił się do drzwi. - Nigdy nic nie wiadomo… Po godzinie Ronin zdecydował się zejść na dół. Przy stole zastał już tylko pokojówkę która zbierała już brudne naczynia. - Oj przepraszam… panicz jeszcze nie jadł zaraz coś przygotuje – rzekła. - Nie, nie trzeba, nie jestem głodny – rzucił chłodno – Reszta już trenuje na dziedzińcu ? - Oczywiście, Tanaka powiedział panu że źle się czujesz gdybyś o coś prosił to proszę wołać. - Taa – odsiedział obojętnie wychodząc. Na zewnątrz, wszyscy ciężko harowali. Pein utrzymywał się na jednej ręce na drewnianym słupku próbując strącić Yoto któremu mistrz nakazał rzucać w niego pomidorami, co najwyraźniej mu się spodobało. Długowłosa natomiast atakowała na oślep manekiny swoimi sai. Brązowooki natomiast stał z boku popijając herbatę. Jasnowłosy ledwo zrobił krok kiedy dziewczyna w mgnieniu oka zawisła na jego szyi. - Już ci lepiej ? – zapytała po chwili. Ronin zrobił się czerwony jak burak. - T-taa – ocknął się. – A tak w ogóle to wszystkiego najlepszego. - Dziękuje – uśmiechnęła się i dała mu buziaka w policzek. Co jest grane ? Część 13 ,,Requiem dla miłości" Pein spojrzał się nieco zawistnie na jasnowłosego i już miał wrócić do treningu kiedy zobaczył że jego partner ze sparingu również podszedł również do przybyłego. Zszedł z miejsca treningu i usiadł koło kolumny. - Jaki tam chory ! No może co najwyżej z miłości ! – zawołał Yoto. Ronin wyglądał teraz jak dojrzały pomidor. Szybko zamknął usta niebieskowłosego ręką. Jednak wypowiedź nie uszła uwadze dziewczyny. - Co to za jedna ? – zapytała jakby radosna – Jakaś fajna ? - J-j-ja – jąkał. Mistrz magii zdołał się w tym momencie oswobodzić. - Nareszcie łapię… - oznajmił – TY SIĘ BUJAŻ W LU-… Znowu został uciszony. - Co on mówi ? Chce usłyszeć całe imię ! - Lucy ja… AAA ! – wrzasnął kiedy został ugryziony przez krępowanego. - A ty nic nie wiesz ?! On się buja w tobie siora ! Długowłosa zarumieniła się jak dojrzała malina na policzkach i zamilkła na chwilę patrząc na nich. Jasnowłosy sądząc że może uda mu się uciec po cichu z niezręcznej sytuacji powoli zachodząc za kolumnę niedaleko drzwi. Jednak został złapany za nadgarstek. - Yoto zostaw nas samych… Niebieskowłosy spokorniał nagle, po czym spojrzał na chwilę na nią niepewnie i skinął głową. Jednakże dopiero jak zobaczył zawistny wzrok Ronina zdecydował się odejść. - A więc to prze zemnie siedziałeś w pokoju ? – zapytała patrząc w różnokolorowe tęczówki chłopaka. Odpowiedziała jej cisza. Uśmiechnęła się więc smutno. - Wiesz o mnie i o Painie, prawda ? I nawet chyba wiem jak się dowiedziałeś… Ten jednak nadal milczał jednak wydawał się coraz bardziej zdołowany. Dziewczyna chcąc go pocieszyć przytuliła go mocno. Jasnowłosy zdecydował się odwzajemnić gest. Wtulił twarz w jej ciemne włosy dając upust pojedynczej łzie. - Wiem też że to trudne... ale proszę… zostańmy przyjaciółmi… - powiedziała wychylając lekko głowę by widzieć jego twarz. – Obiecaj też że nie będziesz zawistny w stosunku do Peina… nie chce was skłócić… - Zgoda… - z wielkim trudem przeszło mu przez usta. Czarnowłosa uwolniła wojownika z uścisku po czym uśmiechając się równie smutno co wcześniej podeszła do Peina. -Wszystko już gotowe ? - Tak mistrzu, jutro dla mistrzów upadłych żywiołów zapadnie ostatni zmierzch… Część 14 ,,Ostatni pocałunek" Następnego dnia Ronin wstał dosyć późno. Nie mógł jeszcze spokojnie poukładać myśli w głowie. Pierwsza miłość razem z pierwszym odrzuceniem niezbyt do siebie pasowały. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego że do najprzystojniejszych nie należy ale żeby od razu go przekreślać ? Dziś była niedziela. Aoki zawsze w ten dzień dawał im wolne od treningów. Przeważnie wychodzili wtedy do wioski niedaleko i robili zakupy. Jednak dziś nie miał na to ochoty, z resztą w ogóle na nic nie miał ochoty. Cały dzień do wieczora spędził albo na leżeniu na łóżku bądź ostrzeniu swoich mieczy. Wychodził tylko wtedy kiedy musiał… Lucy zaniepokoiło to i postanowiła do niego zajrzeć. Przez szparę niedomkniętych drzwi obserwowała każdy ruch jasnowłosego. Siedział on na posłanej pościeli i opierając łokcie na kolanach chował twarz w rękach. Długowłosa po chwili zawahania postanowiła wejść. Na dźwięk skrzypnięcia wzrok chłopaka momentalnie skierował się w jej stronę. - Dlaczego sam tu tak siedzisz bezczynnie ? – zapytała próbując nawiązać rozmowę. - Heh układam myśli, ostatnio mam ich nadmiar… - wymamrotał. - Przepraszam że cię zraniłam gdybym mogła to jakoś naprawić… - Nic nie musisz. Jeśli nie odwzajemniasz moich uczuć to ja to rozumiem choć mnie to boli. Ale jest jedna rzecz której żałuje… - Jaka ? - Nigdy nie ośmieliłem się ciebie pocałować… zabrakło mi odwagi… - znowu schował twarz w dłoniach. Czarnowłosa rozejrzała się po pokoju z cieniem uśmiechu i zamknęła drzwi. - Przynajmniej tyle mogę spełnić… - rzekła podchodząc do Ronina. Chwyciła jego głowę i złożyła na jego ustach pocałunek. Jasnowłosy wiedział że pierwszy i zapewne ostatni raz poczuje ją w ten sposób. Zamknął oczy i ujął dłonią jej policzek. Delikatnie przyciągał jej dolną wargę w swoją stronę chcąc by ta chwila trwała jak najdłużej. Lucy owinęła delikatnie ręce wokół jego szyi. Czule gładziła jego włosy owijając je również wokół palców. Po chwili oddaliła swoje wargi i spojrzała w różnokolorowe tęczówki chłopaka. - Niech to zostanie między nami… - szepnęła jakby z żalem. Jasnowłosy spojrzał na nią smutnym wzrokiem dając do zrozumienia że rozumie. Przytuliwszy go mocno chwilę później opuściła pokój jeszcze raz spojrzawszy na niego przed zniknięciem w odmętach ciemnego korytarza. Na dachu przewijało się kilkaset wojowników. Wszyscy ubrani byli w stroje ninja ze znakiem kobry na plecach. Sprawnie poruszali się po kafelkach nie wydając najcichszego dźwięku. Z ostrożnością jeden z nich otworzył okno. Kilkunastu wojowników dostało się do klasztoru. Najbardziej rozpoznawalny z nich miał zamiast maski hełm. Na prawej ręce od ramienia aż po dłoń rozciągał się tatuaż z wcześniej wspomnianym wężem. Stąpał ciężko przez co drewniana podłoga uginała się czyniąc drobne skrzypnięcia. Usłyszał je niemalże natychmiast sensei. Jak porażony wstał ze swojego posłania i chwycił za katanę. Gdy to zrobił zobaczył w jej ostrzu rosłego mężczyznę odpowiedzialnego za pobudkę. Zmarszczył brwi i rzucił się na niego atakując z góry mieczem. Wojownik chwycił broń w dwie ręce i przełamał jak zapałkę odpychając przeciwnika na ziemię. Sensei jednak tak łatwo się, nie poddał wstał odpychając się od podłogi plecami na równe nogi kolejno zadawał serię różnorakich ciosów. Niektóre szkodziły nawet temu kolosowi. Po chwili jednak poczuł czyjąś obecność za plecami. Poczuł jak coś mocnego uderza go w ramię. Sekundę później leżał już nieprzytomny na podłodze. - Heh sensei z głowy… mamy go teraz zabić czy… - powiedział wykonawca ciosu. Był on szczupłym chłopakiem o ciemno zielonych sterczących włosach. Wyraźnie cieszył się z faktu że może komuś zrobić krzywdę. - Jeszcze nie… mistrz kazał zabrać wszystkich tych brudnokrwistych na dziedziniec… tam osobiście dokona egzekucji. Część 15 ,,Versus" Jasnowłosy nie mogąc spać leżał w swoim łóżku gapiąc się w sufit. ,,Moje życie jest nic nie warte… syn pijaka i mistrzyni ciemności… odrzucony przez wszystkich i wszystko przeklęty… nie zasługujący nawet na miłość” przechodziło mu przez myśli. Chwilę później dobiegło go pukanie do drzwi. - Wejść. Do pokoju wszedł nauczyciel. Uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha i usiadł na łóżku ucznia. - Przyszedłem spytać czy u ciebie wszystko dobrze… słyszałem jakieś szmery i myślałem że może macie problem. - Nie… dziwne ja nic nie słyszałem. Ronin czuł że coś jest nie tak. Aoki nigdy nie uśmiechał się tak… dziwnie. - Byłeś już u sprawdzić u Wiktorii ? Może coś u niej. - A…u-u Wiktorii… ta… może pójdziesz ze mną bo chyba nie możesz spać nie ? ,,U nas nie ma żadnej Wiktorii… to na pewno nie sensei” - Em jasne poczekaj tylko wezmę katany na wszelki wypadek… Ronin ostrożnie sięgnął po broń kiedy to łańcuch Manriki-gusar owinął się u na szyi. Odruchowo chwycił go starając się uwolnić. - Wierć się ile chcesz, rudy łbie, i tak się nie uwolnisz – powiedział „Aoki” Jego głos zmieniał się stopniowo z każdym wypowiedzianym słowem. Jasnowłosy odruchowo cofnął głowę mocno do tyłu co zmusiło atakującego do puszczenia narzędzia. Chłopak w mgnieniu oka chwycił za katany i skierował je w stronę wroga. Przeciwnik stał już wyprostowany z szalonym uśmiechem. Dopiero teraz jasnowłosy dostrzegł go w całej okazałości. Był on szczupłym chłopakiem mniej więcej w jego wieku… no może trochę starszy. Miał ciemnozielone włosy niedbale związane w kitę. Niektóre z nich powstrzymywała przed dojściem do oczu czarna opaska z zielona kobrą po środku. Ubrany był w ciemną koszulkę bez rękawów i spodnie o tym samym kolorze. - Przynajmniej nie wyglądam jak chodząca palma – rzekł z uśmiechem . – Zaraz mi powiesz co ty tu kombinujesz a ja łaskawie nie będę ruszać ci tych twoich listków… Wojownik rzucił mu pogardliwe spojrzenie i znowu się wyszczerzył. - Heh przyszedłem tylko was wszystkich wytłuc z tego klasztorka… nie dość że rudy to jeszcze bystry… Brawo ! - Zaraz… coś ty zrobił z resztą ?! Jeśli choćby włos im z głowy spadł to wiedz że zaraz ja tu ciebie wytłukę z tej ziemi ! – warknął. - Ja ? Ja nic… no może prócz senseika który aktualnie powiedzmy iż ucina sobie drzemkę… a za resztę twoich… ehe ehe przyjaciół… kto inny odpowiada… nie bój się już ja się tu postaram byś był z nimi… Ronin z wielką złością zaatakował przeciwnika. Niestety ten unikał ciosów z wielką łatwością. - Na tyle cię tylko stać ,marchewko ? – drwił. W końcu zielonowłosemu udało się powalić przeciwnika na ziemię. Trzymając broń przeciwnika trzymając ostrze blisko szyi rzekł przyglądając się bardzo dogłębnie: - Więc jak mówiłem… twój czas nadszedł… Część 16 ,,Koniec wszystkiego" FINAŁ Miecz uniósł się w powietrze. Ronin zacisnął powieki i zasłonił się rękoma. Już miał opaść, skracając tym życie jasnowłosego ,kiedy to jego przeciwnik padł jak długi koło niego. Mistrz ciemności nie czując cięcia opuścił dłonie i zobaczył przed sobą… Tanakę ? Miał on przy sobie naginatę. Najwyraźniej ogłuszył wroga jej tępym końcem. - Szybko paniczu, musimy z tond uciekać ! – krzyknął. Pomógł mu pośpiesznie wstać. Już mieli wyjść kiedy coś chwyciło Ronina za kostkę. - Myślisz że możesz mi uciec ? Nie ma tak łatwo – rzekł powalając go na ziemię. Po czym wstał odpychając się plecami od podłogi. Kamerdyner nie czekając zaczął zadawać ciosy. - Eh gdzie Axel ? Mam ochotę już podpalić tę norę a on jak zwykle się guzdrze… - burknął mężczyzna w hełmie rzucając na ziemie ledwo dychającego czarnowłosego. Obok niego byli także Lucy i Yoto oraz Aoki. Wszyscy prócz kruczowłosej byli nie przytomni. Ściskała ona mocno ciała dwójki chłopców. Jej łzy powoli mieszały się z krwią i brudem na jej twarzy. - Cierpliwości… zaraz powinien tu być… - rzekła kobieta w czarnej sukni, zaraz jednak zwróciła się do dziewczyny – Ah ci ludzie… Nie rycz już tak… i tak nikt was nie uratuje… Eh Seth idź po tego idiotę bo nie będziemy na niego wiecznie czekać… Mężczyzna z tatuażem na ręku skinął głową i ruszył w kierunku wejścia. Jasnowłosy i Tanaka biegli ciemnym korytarzem. Lokaj trzymał jednocześnie broń jak i pochodnię. - Do kąt prowadzą te korytarze ? – zapytał łapiąc szybko oddech chłopak. - Zostały stworzone przez twojego dziadka – dyszał starzec – W celach ochrony przed kobrą… Dobiegli w końcu do lekko oświetlonego odcinka. Znajdował się on najwyraźniej pod dziecińcem. Z małej wnęk dobiegały lekkie mało wyraźne promyki księżyca. Coś tknęło Ronina by w nie spojrzeć. Sprawdziwszy czy kamerdyner nie patrzy podszedł do jednej z nich. Na placu rozgrywała się pewna scena… - Ty durniu ! – szarpał zielonowłosego za koszulkę Seth – Jak mogłeś pozwolić im uciec ?! - Prze…przepraszam… - wyjąkał. Wyraźnie bał się mocarza. Ten po chwili walnął go w twarz. - I ty masz się czelność nazywać jednym z nas ?! - Daj mu spokój, Seth, dobrze wiesz ,że ten kamerdyner nie jest zwykłym lokajem… - Masz szczęście, chłystku – powiedział puszczając go z powrotem na ziemię. – Podpalcie klasztor ! Na rozkaz blisko stu wojowników podłożyło ogień pod budynek. Cały plac w mgnieniu oka stał oświetlony przez żar bijący od niego. Axel który wstał już z ziemi przyglądał się wszystkiemu z wielka niecierpliwością. Nagle żołnierze chwycili dawnych mistrzów i zmusili do padnięcia na kolana. Ronin z przerażeniem oglądał tę scenę kiedy to został pociągnięty za ramię. - Tanaka ! Co tam się dzieje ?! Dlaczego nie ma ich tu z nami !? - Ronin… dla nich już nie ma ratunku… nie możemy nic zrobić… - NIE ! NIE ZGADZAM SIĘ ! MUSZĘ IM POMÓC ! – krzyknął. Już miał biec kiedy to został unieruchomiony. - Nie mogę paniczowi na to pozwolić… dostałem rozkaz od Aokiego który każe mi wyprowadzić kogo się da… a oni niestety są straceni – rzekł z żalem zastawiając mu usta ręką. Jasnowłosy tonął już praktycznie we łzach. Starał się oswobodzić jednak starzec trzymał za mocno choć krajało mu się serce. Wojownicy unieśli miecze. Szarpał coraz mocniej. Ostrza powoli upadały. Łzy leciały jak groch. Polała się krew. Ucichł płacz. Autor AvrilLavigne121 (Chcesz czegoś >.> wal śmiało !) 11:14, lip 28, 2016 (UTC) Uwaga! Powyższe opowiadanie to tylko wymysł/teoria autora. Nie jest kanoniczna z oryginalną fabułą ! Kategoria:AvrilLavigne121 Kategoria:Opowieści